Pied Piper
|image = |caption = Someone's charming San Francisco… |airdate = Debbie Viguie |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 0-6898-7533-9 |production = Season 4 |previous = Survival of the Fittest |next = Mystic Knoll}} Pied Piper is the 27th book of the Charmed novel series. This novel is set between "Womb Raider" and "Witch Way Now?" as Cole is not seen at all and Piper is not yet pregnant with her first child. Summary :They come to you for guidance, protection— :Innocents, facing nameless evil. :It is up to you to save their laughter— :Watch over them, protect them from danger and peril. At first Piper thinks it's just a coincidence that she's seeing kids everywhere; since she and Leo have been talking about starting a family, she thinks she's just noticing them more. But then the kids start showing up on the Charmed Ones' front porch and coming into the house uninvited. No matter where Piper dispatches them, they're right back at Halliwell Manor minutes later. And they seem to be forming an orchestra. No one will listen to Piper, or obey her, or even give her a moment alone. Piper starts to wonder if she and Leo can handle starting a family. While Piper's contemplating diaper rash, Phoebe finds out about a rash of disappearances in San Francisco. Musicians have vanished all over the city, and they were all candidates to conduct a youth symphony. So how has Paige's new love managed to stick around long enough to be the symphony leader? And how does band practice at the Manor fit in with all of this? The Charmed Ones smell a rat, but can they lead all of their Innocents out of danger before the final note is played? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The next sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Peter' *'Rudolph Trent' *'Tammy' *'Sheila Morris:' Darryl's wife. *'Dale Allen:' Musician. Minstrel name being Allen O'Dale. Paige's love interest, and an enemy. *'Mark Johnson:' A young witch. Plays an essential role in helping the Charmed Ones. Minor *'Old Man:' Helps Dale. *'Mary' *'Samuel:' A child who wandered off from his mom. *'Jimmy:' A child who lost his mom. *'Jared' *'Nicole Wilson:' A child. *'Estelle Morris:' Darryl's sister. *'Eric Morris:' Estelle's son and Darryl's nephew. *'Mikey Morris:' Darryl and Sheila's son. *'Mike:' P3 bouncer. *'Tina' Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's distant father. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father, and Patty's former Whitelighter. *'Sandra and Paul Johnson:' Mark's parents. Sandra is a witch. Notes and Trivia *Despite the Season 6 promo picture on the cover, the novel took place in Season 4. International Titles *'Dutch:' Melodie der zielen (Melody of souls) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise